Harem No Jutsu
by XGaaraxloverX
Summary: Gaara learns how to use the sexy jutsu, and plans to seduce Rock Lee into loving him. Will Lee fall for him? Or will his love for Sakura win him over? LeeXGaara LeeGaa Love Warning: Lemon BoyXBoy don't like, don't read.


Gaara glared with hatred, as he peeked out from behind a tree at Rock Lee and _her_. "Oh, Sakura-san! Please go out with me? I will protect you with my life! I swear it!" _Sakura…_ The name itself made him want to puke. His glare was mainly focused on the pink-haired kunoichi, but by the way Lee gazed at her longingly, he couldn't help but to glare in distaste at him, too. "Ew! Lee, I told you already, I don't like you! I like Sasuke! I will never like you!" Gaara's eyes squinted down to a fraction of the glare as he heard the voice of that wretched creature. The words meanings only brought up images in his mind of how gruesome her death will be if she continues to break Lee's heart further. Gaara never liked her. Sure, she helped him out when his student was kidnapped, and when his demon was taken from him, but all in all, he _never_ liked her. She doesn't realize that she has the ability to crush Lee's heart right in two. Gaara, actually, wished that it was him, Lee was talking to. That it was him, Lee spoke those sweet words. That it was him that he would hold up a genuine fist with a thumb rose, and his bright white teeth would shine, as he smiled gingerly at him. Gaara wished… that _he_ was the one Lee adored so.

A pale hand clenched at the bark on the tree, as Gaara watched the pink-haired kunoichi walk away, leaving a broken man in her wake. Lee slumped to the ground on his knees, sighing in defeat. He just couldn't understand. Why didn't Sakura like him? Was it his eyebrows? He was going to plan to shave them, sooner or later. Should he just give up? Lee shook at the thought. No… Love will prevail! Gaara watched sadly, as Lee seemed to convince himself that all he has to do is keep trying and Sakura will just fall right into his hands. Lee jumped up, fists clenched at this sides. "Love will prevail!" He growled out. Gaara closed his eyes and walked away from the delusional ninja. Lee paused, as he heard something rustle near him. He turned to the sound, only to be met with nothing. Lee knew that someone was there, perhaps watching him, trying to ask Sakura out. The thought only sent shivers down his spine, who could it have possibly been?

Gaara went as far away as he could from Lee as he could manage. It hurt him to see Lee so entranced by someone, who obviously didn't give a damn about him. Tears threaten to leak out, but he held them back as much as he could. Anger swelled in his heart, remembering Lee asking the kunoichi out. He has watched Lee do it multiple times. And every time, it would break him. Gaara stopped and turned to punch a tree that was near him. There was a loud thud, and Gaara sobbed softly as his fists still stayed connected with the wood. He could feel his fists bleeding, but didn't care. It was his heart that hurt much worse, right now. "Lee…" He managed to sob out through the tears and pain. "Why can't you love me, like I love you…?"

It was noon, and Gaara decided to go and see Naruto. Hopefully, the cheery ninja could help clear his mind. Gaara walked to the only place he knew he could find Naruto at this hour, the Ichiraku ramen shop. As he flipped the small sheet up to allow him access to the seating area, he noticed the bright orange sighting of Naruto sitting and eating his fifth bowl of ramen. He sat down next to Naruto and put his hands in his lap. "Well, Kazekage-sama! What a pleasant surprise. What may I get you today Kazekage-sama?" It seems that even Naruto didn't even recognize he was there, until the cook spoke of his presence. "Hm?" Naruto said with a mouthful of ramen. With a loud, annoying, slurp, Naruto finally spoke up to the person sitting next to him. "Gaara! Hey buddy, how are ya? Have a bowl with me, my treat!" Gaara frowned slightly, well he was a little hungry…

Gaara nodded slowly, and the cook placed a small menu in front of him. It only took a second to pick. "Beef flavor, spicy please." The cook bowed respectfully. "I will have your meal ready for you quickly, my lord." And with that he started to cook for him. Naruto always had this way of interpreting, his moods on the spot. It really annoyed him, but he was grateful that Naruto even remotely cared about the redhead's feelings. "That a boy!" Naruto said, as he pated Gaara on the shoulder a little too roughly, causing him to be pushed forwards slightly. He could only playfully glare at Naruto, he couldn't really be mad at him. "Oops… Sorry, redhead. So watcha been up to?" Gaara's eyes only showed a slight bit of sadness, for a millisecond, as he remembered Lee. But that was all it took, as Naruto gave a questionable face, and moved closer, inspecting him. "Hey… You ok, Gaara?" said person, could only look away, eyes saddening more. "Y-Yeah… Just thinking…" Naruto only raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "You're upset. What's the matter?" Gaara's eyes widened in surprise; Naruto could read him like a damn book. "N-Nothing I-…" "-Here you go Kazekage-sama. One hot Spicy Beef Ramen. If there is anything more I can do for you, please let me know, sir." Gaara startled at the sound of the cook introducing his food. "Uh… Yes, thank you." The cook bowed once again, as he attended to other customers.

Gaara decided to ignore Naruto's stare of suspicion and concern, and began to eat his meal. "There is something you're not telling me, Gaara." He pulled his chopsticks apart and slowly slurped up a single noodle, mumbling "It's nothing, Naruto…" When finished with his single noodle, he continued "I'll tell you after lunch… ok?" "Hm… Ok, you better tell me what's been bugging you, Gaara!" He pointed at said redhead, before plunging into his own meal.

When finished, Naruto paid for his own, and was about to pay for Gaara's until the cook spoke. He said that there was no need for payment of the Kazekage's meal, it was on him. Gaara showed a slight bit of happiness in his eyes, as he gratefully bowed to thank him. Naruto and Gaara walked away, the blond ninja mumbling a "why doesn't he ever give me free ramen…" Gaara and Naruto both walked through the forests on Gaara's behalf. He asked if they could be somewhere private, and Naruto understood. He knew that it was hard for the poor boy to express emotions properly, so doing it in a public place would be impossible.

It was Gaara to break the silence between them first. "Naruto…?" He stopped and looked at Naruto. The look in his eyes, shown fear, rejection, and a mixture of curiosity. Asked person, only stopped and stared right back. He was eager to hear what has upset his dear friend so much. Even the look in his eyes was showing him just how distraught his friend was. "I… I think… I may be… in love…" with every word, his gaze dropped further and further at the ground. Hearing this only made the blond smile. "Aww, Gaara that is great! Who is the lucky lady, eh?" Naruto gently elbowed him giving Gaara a look he couldn't describe. This part, though, he dreaded telling him. What would happen? Would Naruto think negatively of him? Would he hate him for his feelings? Well, he had to spill it, and now was the best time.

With a deep breath, and his gaze still locked to the ground, he spoke "I-It's… not a _she_…" Gaara glance up and saw Naruto look as if he had a weight dropped on his head. He was stunned, completely. Gaara only saddened further, he knew that Naruto wouldn't approve of this. He dropped his arm, and cautiously spoke "Well… who is _he_ then?" He tried to look Gaara in the eyes, but he was avoiding. "…Lee…" Naruto paused, "Wait… Lee? Like, Rock Lee? Bushy Brows!" Gaara nodded so gently, that if Naruto wasn't so focused on him, he probably wouldn't have noticed it.

A breeze brushed past the two, as an awkward silence filled the air. "So… What would you like me to do about it?" Naruto didn't ask rudely, he asked sincerely. He noticed that Gaara began to fumble with his hands slightly. "W-Well… I was wondering if… you could teach me you're Harem Jutsu." Naruto smiled, thinking he imagined the infamous Sabakuno Gaara asking that question "What did you say?" he asked as he leaned forwards. Gaara looked up at Naruto this time "Teach me you're Harem Jutsu."

Naruto jumped back and fell onto his back like some sort of surprised anime character "WHAAAAT?" Gaara grew confused, was it something he said? He stared back at Naruto with sad and serious eyes. Eventually, Naruto gathered himself up again and decided to ask the question once more "What? Gaara are you serious? Why, in the world, would you want to learn my Harem Jutsu!" Naruto knew that Gaara was serious, when has he ever joked about anything, other than murder? The redhead simply stared back at the belligerent leaf ninja. "Wait… you're serious? Really? But, why? Why do you want-" "-I want to know, so I can seduce Lee!" A pale hand quickly moved over Gaara's mouth. Did he really just say that? To his best friend, of all people? Naruto's eyes bulged slightly, hearing that sentence come from the all-too-serious Gaara of the Desert.

With a sigh of defeat, Naruto gave into the demands of the Kazekage. "Well, alright Gaara… But we will have to train hard! It is not going to be easy." He said with a grin. Gaara nodded, "I am ready for anything. Just teach me, please." With a thumb raised up in the air, Naruto announced "Alright, then! I will show you an example of the Harem Jutsu, first. Then we will see your first try at it. You probably will get it wrong, but we will then work on your weak points from there on out. Got it?" With another nod, Gaara concentrated on his friends move "Alright! Harem Jutsu!" With a poof of smoke, the all male Naruto turned into a woman with long pigtails, and a body best suited for a model woman. "What do you think, Gaara?" The redhead wasn't fazed at all. All he did was blink, concentrating on the outlook of the body, for he has never seen a woman naked in his life. He even noticed that Naruto managed to even speak like a female; this was going to be harder than he thought. "Now, concentrate on the curves. Most have a hard time with that." Gaara noticed that the breasts were much larger than males, and it was odd that females didn't have genitals like males did, but took it into thought. Naruto was surprised; Gaara wasn't fazed at all, not a nosebleed or anything. It could very well be that Sabakuno Gaara was homosexual.

With a poof, Naruto returned to male form "Alright, now try it on your own." Gaara breathed deeply, and concentrated on a woman's physic. With quick hands, he transformed into a… woman, supposedly? Naruto blinked as he watched Gaara transform and the smoke cleared. "Well… You got the… uh… breast right? I guess…" Gaara transformed into a genderless human, more to say. His breast were the size of a B cup, his hair grew slightly down to his shoulders, but below was a different story. There were absolutely no genitals, not even a female. "Gaara, you know that females do have something down there. It is not just skin, and nothing else." "What do you mean?" Even his voice sounded off. It sounded like a slightly lighter version of Gaara's regular voice, which was still deep to be considered a female. Gaara poofed back to normal, and listened to Naruto speak. "Females have what is called, a vagina. Ever heard of it?" He raised an invisible eyebrow at the foreign word; it was so strange he had to voice it out for himself. "Vagina? What is a "vagina"?" The blond couldn't help but giggle at the redhead's cluelessness. "You really are something, huh redhead?" Angry aqua eyes, glared at Naruto "Alright! Alright, calm down. I'll take you to a place that will help solve this dilemma."

Gaara fallowed Naruto, as they walked the busy streets of Konoha. "Alright, we're here!" Gaara looked up and saw that he was in front of a… pornographic store? The younger ninja raised a non-existent eyebrow, as he watched Naruto sneak into the store. "Why are you sneaking in? Can't we just walk in?" Naruto turned back before he entered the building "Well, I am, kinda, banned from entering here." So as Naruto sneaked, Gaara just walked in like a regular customer, blowing Naruto's cover. The store owner looked up when the bells to the store door were rung, and immediately saw that troublesome child, Naruto Uzumaki. "Naruto! This is not a library!" He pulled one of the whips that he sold, and was about to whip Naruto, until he noticed another customer standing a couple of feet from him. "Hm…? Ack! Oh, Great Kazekage-sama! I-I am so sorry about my behavior. Is there anything I can get you, my lord?"

Gaara looked around the odd shop. There were inflatable dolls of both male and female, which were naked. There were many torture-like equipment hanging on the wall, some include; whips, chains, handcuffs, and odd looking gags. He even saw some actual plastic genitals that were shelved. Just looking at the odd colored pink penis, complete with a set of testicles, made Gaara blush madly. Although, there was this other type of genital that he couldn't comprehend well. It was a hole basically; it looked more like a pipe with, what appeared to be, material inside of it. Was this the so called "Vagina" that Naruto mentioned before? He even saw an actual plastic penis, without testis, that stood upright on some sort of base. Whatever this store is, it really weirded him out.

"Well, what he needs is books all about girls!" The storeowner only wacked him on the head "I didn't ask you, Naruto! Now, out of my store! W-Well… Sorry about that Kazekage-sama… What can I get you this fine evening?" Gaara heard Naruto growl out and wait patiently outside of the store for Gaara. "Yes… Well… What he did say was right. I need your… worst… books available." With a salute, he respectfully bowed and headed off towards the back. Gaara made his way to the register, glancing at all of the odd things inside of the porn store on the way.

The storeowner came out quickly, with two books. "This one here is modeling of nude women, my lord. And this other one is Lesbians having sex." Gaara grew confused at the word "Lesbians". He has never, in his life, heard of that word. So, he thought, why not ask the expert? "What is a "Lesbian"?" The creepy man grinned and opened the second book he had "Well Kazekage-sama, it is this. Two women having sexual inter- well… something close to that I suppose." Gaara's invisible eyebrows cringed in disgust as he saw two females, kiss each other vigorously while putting what appeared to be a fake penis inside of themselves.

Gaara quickly pulled back, almost ready to throw up at the sight. "Y-Yeah… I'll take them… And uh… Do you have one of a male and female of the same extent?" With a nod of the owner, he dashed back, and brought out another book. Gaara flipped through it, gasping at some of the pictures it held. The only thing catching his attention was the men. He blushed hard, as he saw some of the hot sweaty bodies of the men hard at work pleasing their woman. Before he would burst out with a nosebleed, he shut the book. "I'll take this too…" Then he thought… do they have any with just males? "A-And uh… one more thing…" the storeowner nodded, listening carefully. "Do you have any with males…?" Gaara whispered out softly. Instead of being judgmental, like he thought, the storeowner silently nodded and went back to retrieve the book of Gaara's desires. "Would you like to look at it, my lord?" Gaara shook his head quickly. "N-No, I trust it is wonderful… I'll take it, all of it." Gaara paid for the items, and the owner put them in a black bag. "C-Could you put the-uh-male… one in a separate bag, please?" With no second thought, he did what Gaara wanted. "Of course, Kazekage-sama. Thank you so much for purchasing at Hentai-land. Please, do come again, Kazekage-sama!" Gaara nodded gratefully, and turned to meet Naruto outside of the store, he hid his own black bag behind him as he handed the others full of females to Naruto.

Naruto jumped up happily, taking the bag with a sly grin and a giggle. "Alright! Lets crack these babies open!" They both walked to the deep part of the forests like before and Naruto began to introduce Gaara to the body of a woman.

First Naruto made Gaara glance at the nude model book of females. "And you see? Women's breasts are big! And look at those curves; do you see the difference between a male and a female? Men are just strait down, and females have more of an hourglass shape. And some women have pelvic hair, but in these pictures most of them shave it for the camera-" "I don't have any pelvic hair." Gaara blurted out. The hyperactive ninja nearly fainted hearing that. "YOU WHAT! Gaara, men are not supposed to shave their own pelvic hair!" The redhead glared at him angrily "I didn't shave it… I was born without it, and it just never grew. Haven't you noticed? I don't have any hair, at all, on my body, except for on top of my head." Shaking his head in disbelief, Naruto began to examine his friend. "Huh… Wow, you really don't have any hair. You're lucky man. Well then… this will make the jutsu easier for you!" Gaara only sighed.

They both spent the next few hours, looking at the lesbian book, the male and female book and the model book once more. "I think I got it now… Let me try again." With immense concentration, a hand sign was made and there was a poof sound. When the smoke cleared, Naruto grinned in amazement. "That is it Gaara! Perfect~!" Gaara's body looked flawless. Visible D cup breasts were hanging at his chest, his auburn hair had grown in length down to his lower back. The curves were phenomenal, perfectly shaping the hourglass look. He had grown his torso slightly shorter and his legs longer in the process. His thighs became thicker, and instead of a genderless creature standing before Naruto; there was a hairless vagina now placed where Gaara's own genitals used to be. To help disguise himself from Lee, he covered over the kanji sign on his forehead, and the rings around his eyes were gone, but replaced with stunning eyelashes (and nice thin eyebrows). And his own plump ass stood out from his backside, fabulously. "Really? Do you think so?" Even the voice… It made Naruto melt. It sounded like a female's sex voice, a deep beautiful sound emitting from those rosy red lips. With a thumbs up, Naruto covered his nose from a terrible nosebleed "B-Better than mine, Gaara! You're an expert! Now go get-em tiger! But you need to dress yourself first." Gaara poofed back to normal, and nodded. "Thank you, Naruto, for teaching me your jutsu. You may keep those books if you want." "Aw really! Thanks, man!" Gaara grabbed his personal bag, and left Naruto in his own pool of porn he just acquired.

Now, he had to shop for women's clothing. He wanted to look nice for the leaf, so immediately he walked to the nearest department store and started to look through the selections of clothing. He couldn't exactly walk into the store as his clone since he would have become nude, and the only clothing he could possibly wear would be his own clothing, he didn't want to stretch it in the front from his massive breast size, so he would just have to do it in the dressing rooms. People began to stare, as he shifted through some panties and bra sizes to try and find the right one, he didn't care though, and he would receive those stares if he was in the males section too. He decided to go for a nice cotton undergarment with lace on the edges; also he found a decent D size bra that had pushups in it, the material was soft, and felt comfortable if worn. Putting them in his basket, he moved over to the shirts and pants. He found a nice V-necked shirt the color of black, but he didn't know what size to retrieve. So he picked out a small and medium just in case. He picked out a pair of jeans that looked like they got into a fight with a lawn mower, they were torn in multiple places, but it was the fashion, he guessed. He will never understand women...

With his items in hand, he walked over to the dressing rooms to try on his clothing. He turned into his women's self, and started to try on the items of clothing. With a snap of the elastic, the panties fit snugly, but perfectly in an odd sort of way. It really felt odd, since he was so used to having something there to touch the fabric of his underwear with, now gone. The bra was the best though; the pushups really pushed the crack of his breasts together, really bringing out his two jugs on his chest. He couldn't help but strike a pose, bending over to look at his own breast proudly. Next was the shirt, he liked how the shirt brought out more of his breast from the color of his skin, to the darkness of the shirt, the medium fit better. Then the pants… He pulled them up, but couldn't get them past his mid thigh. He retrieved a size zero, but it was obvious he would need a size 5 with his large waist and ass.

He took off the clothing, and put them back on the hangers, and changed back into a male. He returned the size zero pants, and retrieved the same type with a 5. He looked around secretly, in case anyone was looking, and flushed the pants against his own male waist. He imagined the female version of himself and thought that it would fit fine. To be sure, though, he quickly went back to the dressing rooms to try them on. And, what'll ya know, they fit perfectly. Gaara couldn't help but to feel up himself. He slowly moved his own hand up his plump ass and looked in the mirror; eyes locked onto his hand tracing their movements. "If Lee doesn't fall for this… Then I am so calling him a fag from now on…" Even Gaara felt immensely attracted to his female body. If he ever saw someone that looked like his female self, then he was positive that it would change him from gay to strait in a single stare.

Before leaving, he picked out another pair of underwear, a bra, another pair of jeans, and another shirt with the same size as last time. But something caught his eyes that made him blush. A thong. Oh, he HAD to get this. It was a beautiful red color, with a single string that connected the top to the middle of the underwear. "Lee is going to love this…" He thought, as he quickly grabbed his size, and headed for the register.

The cashier smiled at him and said "Hello, Kazekage-sama! Did you find everything you needed, my lord?" Gaara only nodded, as he watched his items get scanned. Gaara quickly paid for his items, and got out of the store and back to his own home. He locked himself in his room, and changed once more into his female self. He got dressed quickly into the first outfit he picked out and headed out the door. Only to be stopped by his older brother. "Who the hell are you- woah… hello beautiful. What are you doing in a place like this, eh?" It had surprised Kankuro. He never expected to find a beautiful woman getting lost in his house. "Kankuro…" Gaara growled angrily at his brother for being so dense. The said person only blinked, "Hey now, how did you know my name?" Gaara only glared at him "Who do you think it is, idiot?" Kankuro stood their dumbfounded "Temari? When did you dye your hair? And… change your voice… And get bigger boobs…" He said as he poked the soft plushy flesh of Gaara's breast.

It was pure instinct, but Gaara raised a hand and slapped Kankuro hard in the face "Do Not Touch Me!" Gaara blinked, lowering his hand, "Why the hell did I slap him?" he thought. "I am not Temari, dunce!" Kankuro quickly placed a hand over a sore cheek, "Geeze, sorry… So, who are you then?" It was Kankuro's nature to never hit a woman, and he wasn't going to start now; besides, he totally deserved that and he knew it. Gaara face palmed himself "It's me. Gaara." Kankuro's world seemed to shatter. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF! Why did you turn into a female!" Now that he knew, Kankuro would never admit again that Gaara looked absolutely hot. Gaara couldn't help but roll his eyes, "It's a jutsu, dumbass. I didn't really change into a female." Kankuro sighed in relief; if Temari ever came back and saw Gaara like this (with the real surgery to change into a woman) she would totally castrate him, and kill him for not keeping watch of her youngest brother. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to be somewhere." Kankuro shook his head and reached out "Oh no you don't! You're not going out like that!" But he was quickly met with a wall of sand as he heard Gaara's footsteps walk further and further away from him. "Gaara! Get back here!"

He knew exactly where to go, the training field. Lee was always there, training vigorously for hours until he would break from exhaustion. Even as he walked down the street, he noticed the stares from both genders. Men were awed and were obviously staring at his two breasts that would bounce gently with each step he took, while women would stare jealously at his physic. He couldn't help but like the attention; all these years of being ignored, and now all eyes are on him. With pride in his step, he strutted down the street to his destination with new vigor.

* * *

"956…957…958…959…960…!" Lee kicked at the log repeatedly, his legs hurt, his arms hurt, his whole body hurt; but he couldn't stop! He had to train harder; he was going to win Sakura's heart! All he had to do was work harder! Then from the corner of his eyes he saw it. A beautiful woman, no it couldn't be… It was probably a hallucination from his exhaustion. He shook his head and continued to count and train.

Gaara blinked, and then glared "How dare him! I am beautiful! How could he miss this?" he thought angrily. With a new strut in his step, he walked his way over to the leaf, hard at work. He could smell the sweat that radiated off of his tan muscular skin, indicating he has been working out for hours. Gaara blushed at the scent, to him it was hot and sexy; he had to get this man wrapped around his finger. He cleared his throat gently, making the leaf stop, and turn towards him… her. He saw how the leaf ninja's eyes widened out of surprise, making him smile "I got him now…" he thought with a grin.

"Hey~… Your Rock Lee right?" the older ninja swallowed thickly at the sight. This beautiful woman with shiny red hair, a perfect physic… and those breasts… If only he could get a good look at that ass, then he would probably feint from the amazing sight. "Y-Y-Yeah…! Yes, *clears throat* Yes, I am Rock Lee, madam. I-Is there something, I can h-help you with today?" He couldn't keep his gaze still; he would jump around the wondrous body before him, unable to keep it locked on her eyes. Gaara grinned at the leaf falling apart under his spell "Well… I have heard a lot about you, Lee~…" He loved putting those curves in his tone to accentuate the word; Lee would just melt from the tone of his voice. "And I have noticed that you are a _hard_ working _man_…" Gaara could sense victory, as he watched his prey becoming entranced by his voice. "And I just _love_ a confident man… I was wondering if… If you would like to… Well, I don't know… go out to eat with me? My treat~…" If it was possible, Lee would have melted into a pool of goo. He couldn't believe it! This woman was not even comparable to Sakura. She is so magnificent! And _she_ was asking _him_ out? There was no way he was letting this catch go!

"YES! Uh… I mean… Of course. But, what is your name, if I may ask…" Gaara blinked "SHIT! I didn't think of a name! Come on, you almost got him! Think, think, think!" he, thoughtfully, panicked. "My name is… Gaar… Gaarena! Yeah, Gaarena!" Luckily, Lee was an oblivious man when it came to a beautiful sight, he didn't suspect a thing. "Nice going, moron. He is totally going to point me out." Gaara scorned to himself, thoughtfully. Lee just inwardly sighed, "Gaarena… Such a beautiful name, suiting such a beautiful lady…" Gaara blinked; did he really fall for that? With a grin of victory, Gaara turned around "Well, let's go _big boy_…" Lee couldn't help but to drop his gaze, to that ass, as soon as Gaarena turned around, and like an obedient dog, Lee quickly fallowed.

Lee couldn't help but to shake the feeling that this person, Gaarena, seemed so familiar to him. Like he has met her before. The name sounded close to someone he knew, too… It was just too much of a coincidence; Gaarena looked a lot like… Gaara? Well certainly she had to be related to the sand ninja. Maybe she was a forgotten sister that Gaara never mentioned. But the hair really brought out the resemblance. And those eyes… They were almost identical! In his mind, if Gaara was a woman, that is exactly what he would look like. Absolutely, gorgeous. The more he thought about it though the more it confused him. Only the sweet voice of his lovely date brought him back to reality "Lee. Lee? Lee, are you alright?" Said person only shook his head "Y-yeah just thinking, sorry about that."

Gaara stared at Lee with thought. "What was he thinking about…?" There was nothing more he wanted to do than to know what the leaf was thinking. Did he see through his disguise? He could only prey that he didn't. When Lee has been totally warped by Gaarena, then Gaara shall make his approach and reveal his true self. "Well, we are here." Gaara decided to take Lee to his favorite restaurant. It was a place that only sold curry. The leafs eyes lit up "Curry's Forever! How did you know I love Curry! This is my favorite restaurant!" Gaara faked a shocked look. "*Gasp* Really? I suppose it was a lucky guess, huh?" Lee didn't even realize it, but he quickly took Gaara's hand and pulled them both inside to take a seat. Gaara blushed madly as his gaze fell to their connected hands. He released him when they got to the table; Lee blushed a bright red when he realized that he was, in fact, holding the hand of Gaarena. "S-Sorry… I just got a little too excited…" Gaara noticed it and smiled faintly. "It's ok, I understand." Lee smiled back, and with that, they both took a seat.

Lee ended up ordering their all time spiciest special "The Curry of Life". Gaarena just simply got a mild teriyaki curry. They both finished their meals, and Gaarena paid for their meals; after winning a fight with the leaf on who gets to pay. All it really took was one of the famous "Gaara Death Glares" and he shut his mouth. Lee then remembered those cold eyes before. Yes, Gaarena had to be related to Gaara. No one else could ever copy those deadly glares from that sand master. And now that he mentioned it, his chakra and aura felt a lot like Gaara's too… "One question… Do you know Gaara? Like, Gaara of the Desert, at all?" Gaara froze, "Oh, no! Did I slip up?" He panicked at thought. "U-Uh… Well, you could say that I do know him… Well then I have one question for you. How do you think of Gaara?" Lee blinked at the response.

"How do I think of him? Well, the first time I have ever met Gaara was at the Chunin exams. He is a very powerful opponent. I have the scars to prove his worth." The same memory of that awful day played through both Lee's and Gaara's mind almost simultaneously. Gaara couldn't help but to lower his gaze shamefully, Lee didn't like him, at all… "But…" Aqua eyes shot up to meet black coal ones. "I do not hate him for what he has done. In fact, I envy him now. Since that day I have become stronger now than ever. He has shown me my true weakness, and allowed me to strengthen them. I consider Gaara a dear friend to me, and I will protect him with my life. He is very important to me." Gaara's eyes began to glaze over with threatening tears, but he tried to hold them back. He couldn't cry in front of Lee, it would totally blow his cover. "I remember… When Gaara died from Shukaku being taken from him… I did cry. Perhaps when no one was looking, but I did cry." Lee didn't know why he was telling this to a girl that he met no more than an hour ago, but he felt as if he was talking to Gaara himself. Like he had to tell this to Gaara in some way, shape or form…

"I was so upset, because I failed him. I failed to protect him… I promised to myself that I would protect him with my life, and he died. When he was revived, I did not do anything but show my happiness. But I really wanted to hug him. I just wanted him to know that everything would be ok now. He is alive again, and I will not fail you this time. I wanted to tell him that so badly. But to others it would have been so odd to see that, so I kept myself hidden." Gaara's eyes widened with ever word. "Lee…" Black, sad, eyes looked up at magnificent sapphire eyes, "A-Are you… Bisexual?" It was a mean question in Gaara's mind, but he had to know. Lee closed his eyes; he would have never guessed that this beautiful woman would be able to see right through him. "Y-Y-Yes…" Gaara stood abruptly after that sentence; Lee only shot his gaze down. He thought that Gaarena would leave him alone since his confession was out in the open. Gaarena just took his large, tan, calloused hand into his own smooth, pale one. "Come with me… I have something to show you…" Lee could feel his skin tingle when that soft hand met his own. Gaara couldn't lie to Lee anymore. He had to reveal himself, now that he knows that Lee is bisexual, it will make this so much easier. Lee just nodded, fallowing like a dog on a leash as their hands were stuck together as they walked out the door.

Gaara brought them back to the training field. "What is it you wish to show me, Gaarena?" Gaara just turned and spoke softly "Don't call me that, Lee… It's not my real name…" Lee then ran through all of the possible outcomes of this, could this be an enemy? Or worse, was it a prank done by Sakura? Lee just clenched his teeth and waited for the redhead to finish "My real name is… Gaara." Then it came to him. Gaarena, Gaara… Long red hair, short red hair. Wonderful blue eyes with rings surrounding them, ring-less blue eyes. Lee couldn't help but to become slack jaw. Even more-so as he watched Gaarena disappear in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Gaara was there. In his usual dark red outfit he wore when he wasn't in the Kazekage robes.

"G-Gaara! That was you all this time!" Lee's eyes widened so far, that Gaara was afraid that his eyes were going to fall out. "Y-Yes… I'm sorry… It wasn't a prank at all. I just wanted you to get to notice me. I always watch you when you ask that pink haired kunoichi out, and I got… Jealous. Jealous, of the fact, that you like her and not me… I'm sorry for tricking you… I just wanted you to show me some attention for once. I-I just… I just…" Tears finally escaped past Gaara's defense, sliding down his pale cheeks. Quiet sobs filled the silent field. A wrapped calloused hand gently brushed away those soft tears, cupping a soft cheek after. "Gaara… It is ok. I didn't know that you had such feelings for me. I would have definitely given you a chance." _Would have?_ Gaara's gaze met the grass below instead of those caring eyes across from him. "B-But…*sob*… W-What about S-Sakura-" Lee's lips connected with those soft peachy lips of Gaara's to silence him from speaking any further of that woman. Gaara's eyes widened. He felt lightheaded and felt like he was going to feint. The man of his dreams kissing him… It could not get any better than this.

Strangely, Lee felt the body near him was actually getting away from him. He opened his eyes to see Gaara's eyes closed, but peaceful, and his body fall limply to the ground. With Lee's quick actions, he swiftly caught the sand ninja in mid air, before he would hit the ground. "He actually feinted?" He thought. Gaara, however, was off in dream land. Imagining that kiss, over and over again, in his mind. Lee took note of the peaceful expression that came over the redhead; he even had a faint smile on those soft lips. Lee couldn't help but smile; he lifted the light boy in his arms and dashed back to his home.

Gaara opened his eyes, when he felt someone looking at him. He didn't even know that he even fell asleep. "L-Lee…? Where am I… What happened?" Lee was sitting on the bed as he lay in it, and he was carefully watching over him. "You passed out, when I kissed you, so I brought you back to my home." Gaara's eyes widened as he recalled the day's events. Lee going out with him, Lee confessing sexuality to him, and Lee kissing him. "Y-You mean… That all happened?" He asked in disbelief. "Of course! Did you bump your head or something cause-" "Lee! I love you! Please, be my boyfriend! Please!" Lee only blinked "I already named myself as your boyfriend, so yes, Gaara. I will be your boyfriend." Gaara smiled the biggest smile he has ever made *which was still quite small* and leaped onto the poor leaf ninja, and devoured his mouth within his own.

* * *

**Fast Forward 6 months**

* * *

Everyone knew about Lee and Gaara now. Naruto only congratulated them both, happy of their decision to finally "Get a life" together. Maito Gai simply held Lee as a sunset magically appeared as a background and he preached on how love works in mysterious ways, as they shed tears of joy; Gaara just sweat dropped at the sight. All of Lee's friends seem to support them in their decision to fall in love with each other, throwing happy smiles and thumbs ups, and a "Good luck!" every once in a while. Even Temari was ok with it. She just smiled and messed up Gaara's hair playfully and said "Your growing up, kiddo." Although, Kankuro was not a happy camper this time. He didn't like the idea that his younger brother was dating Lee, even worse of the fact that his brother was a homosexual. But eventually his attitude changed when he met a man by the name of Kiba, in which he changed his mind on the whole concept of homosexuality.

Lee and Gaara couldn't be happier. Every single day they would see each other at the training field, and Gaara would watch him train for hours. Gaara, thoroughly, enjoyed watching his _boyfriend_ (God how he loved saying that word) workout. When he would be done, Lee would make his way back to a patient Gaara, and take a quick break. He would lie down and rest his head in Gaara's lap, as his soft fingers would gently pet him, ebbing away at his exhaustion, slowly turning into relaxation. Now he didn't know if he could ever get through a day without his beloved there for him on his breaks, he didn't know if he could make it without those gentle fingers caressing his hair. Then after a long day of training, they would return to Lee's for a miniature date. Lee would make dinner for his love, and they would sit together and watch television, or a movie, or play a game or something to entertain them. But they both knew that it wasn't the items that were keeping them entertained, it was each other.

And then one faithful day on a warm fall night, Gaara asked a single question that made Lee almost explode from embarrassment.

"Lee… I want you to fuck me, tonight… Please, Lee? Take me." Lee simply gawked at the bluntness of the question. He knew that Gaara had been studying the sexual lifestyle of a homosexual person and, of course, brought Lee to look at it too. Gaara had shown Lee the book he bought from a hentai store. It was a complete Gay porn book. Gaara seemed interested, but Lee simply blushed and tried to look away, but ended up retracing his gaze back to the book once more. Lee was interested too, and he noticed that he actually learned some moves from the book, and secretly would love to try them out on his lover.

"G-Gaara! Could you be any blunter? Goodness…" Usually it didn't take much for Gaara to trick Lee into a false sense of security, to bend him to his every whim. Warm aquatic eyes watched over its target like a hawk, making Lee shiver lightly in its grasp. "Lee~…" He blinked at the tone; he knew Gaara was trying to seduce him, again. He always did this to get his way, and it usually worked. They were currently sitting on the couch together watching TV, as Gaara moved in for the kill. A sleek figure began to move onto a tan muscular one, the piercing gaze of the redhead never leaving its prey. "…Lee~…" There it was again. Lee knew that he had to think of something to get himself free from that gaze. The last time, luckily, someone knocked on the door before a make out session occurred. Not to get Lee wrong, he loved to kiss his lover very much. But, he would get a little too dominant over the poor redhead. Although, it seems like Gaara enjoys it, Lee didn't. He doesn't like to harm his lover in any way, shape, or form. The last time he made out roughly with Gaara, he managed to mark him with vicious bite wounds to his neck. Gaara seemed to wear them like trophies, but Lee only wanted him to conceal them, ashamed of what he has done to his one and only true love. And now, he was planning to do that again, except this time it would be even worse.

Coal-like eyes saw a bubblegum pink tongue poke out through peach lips, to wet them gently. Lee only fell more under the spell of the magnificent redhead. The closer Gaara leaned into Lee, the more Lee leaned back, only to end up on his back on the couch. A dead end. Gaara was hovered over the poor leaf, a grin plastered on his face. "Lee~… Come on, baby… You know you want to~…" Lee gulped audibly, his Adams apple bobbing lightly before resting in place. "G-Gaara… I-I don't know-…" His voice just left him when those hands rested on his chest lightly. Lee shook his head violently; NO he was not going to hurt his lover! Absolutely not! With that in mind, Lee sat up abruptly, making Gaara's head bump into his chest. "I am sorry, Gaara. But I promised I would protect you with my life. I cannot hurt you, I love you too much, Gaara-kun…"

First, sadness shown in those beautiful eyes, then determination. "Lee, please do me! Please… I want to know what it feels like… I want to know, the book said that it would be mind-blowing!" "But, they said that the first time for both would involve more pain than pleasure, Gaara!" "But then they said that the next will be even better than the last! We have to start somewhere, Lee! And I want to start now! I want to feel it! I want to feel you…with me… touching me… holding me… …inside me… Please Lee… Let me have a chance to experience something very special with someone I really care about. I have been waiting too long for a chance for a true connection… And I want it now!" Lee's eyes widened at the short speech the redhead gave, then gave a sigh of defeat. "Alright, Gaara-kun… If it will make you happy… I will make love to you, but under one condition!" Gaara smiled warmly at the first part, then questionably at the second. "You will tell me whenever it hurts, and if so, make me stop enough for you to catch your breath." Gaara gasped lightly, and then smiled gingerly. "Of course, Lee…" The leaf smiled at the agreement; he gently lifted the love of his life into his arms and made his way up the stairs to their bedroom. He placed him on the bed gently and lay down next to him.

"So… uh… What position do you want to do?" Lee asked nervously. Gaara looked over at the flushed leaf, and held his hand. "Well… I wanted to try the Lotus position… I know it is your favorite flower, and you always seemed to be interested when we looked at the book. And the position is known as a very intimate one. Where we can hold one another close and caress each other." Lee smiled warmly at the thought. "You are right, heh… The lotus always blooms twice. And the more intimate the better; I want to see your face." Surprisingly, with a blush to his face, Gaara asked "D-Do you want to do foreplay? Or do you want to get right to it?" Without words, Lee rolled on top of Gaara and kissed him passionately. Tongues met in a ferocious battle; rubbing against one another hotly. "I'll take that as yes to foreplay…" Gaara thought as he felt Lee expertly roam through his own mouth; while tan hands gently rubbed away at the nervousness on the redhead's sides. Pale hands reached out and helped release stress that he was sure that Lee was feeling, by massaging his shoulders gently. They both were nervous, being that they are both virgins, but nonetheless, wanted to feel this blissful moment of release when two lovers passions entwine to create utmost pleasure.

"Mmm… Lee…" Gaara managed to say, between a tangled mess of lips and tongue. Out of nervousness, Lee clutched the sheets below. Mentally he bashed himself, "Calm down! This is no sweat! Besides, you're the seme! Just think of this as the make out times… but… more… pleasurable…. For you… Oh man! I really hope Gaara-kun likes this!" Eventually, oxygen became a necessary, and they both separated for some much needed air. They both panted harshly, but Gaara did more; he was totally on the edge. He has never experienced pain like this before. Pain that felt good was foreign to him. He looked calm on the outside, but on the inside he was panicking. He was scared of the pain that was soon to come. Lee, on the other hand, looked absolutely freaked out. He knew that he didn't want to harm him, but Gaara really wanted this. In his heart, he wanted to feel that unimaginable feeling of your most precious person truly connected with him. For their flesh, to be as one.

With one last gaze at one another, Lee broke it first, as he lightly kissed Gaara's lips; then moved it to his cheeks, then to his jaw line. And eventually an ear was discovered, and with a small nip, Gaara flinched visibly at the bite. That actually felt… good. Gaara decided to breathe deeply to help calm his nerves, so with an intake of breath, and his eyes closed, his chest would rise slowly, and then descend. Lee felt that hot breath of his lover pass by his own ear, making him shiver in delight. He maneuvered down to the nape of the redhead's neck, suckling and nipping on the soft, fragile flesh. A bandaged hand went to cup the other side of that delicate flesh. It was a miracle in itself that "Gaara of the Desert" would ever trust him to come anywhere near him, let alone his neck. Could anyone imagine the possibilities? Just a single twist in any direction, and Gaara's very existence would come to an end. A simple cut to the jugular, is all it would take for that, succulent red blood of his, to come spilling out; Gaara only needing seconds for his life to slip away completely. It still amazes him to this day that, someone as antisocial as Gaara would ever let him into his life, let alone allow him to become his boyfriend. Lee always treasures the fact that he is the all time protector of the infamous "Shukaku Carrier" (Which he does not carry anymore, thank god) and he will never back down his number one promise to the redhead. "I will protect you with my life! This time I swear!" He will never let anyone ever harm his lover again! This time, he would much rather die than anyone ever taking the life of his beloved!

Gaara tilted his head more towards the hand, and he moaned softly as he felt those lips kiss his neck with the utmost care. He could feel Lee's unused hand, travel up his shirt, playing with his nipple. He couldn't help but arch into the leafs touch; it felt so good, so warm. "Oh… Bite me, Lee…" Gaara felt him tense, and halt for a moment, before grunting in agreement. With enough pressure to mark, Lee bit onto that pale flesh, leaving a visible hickey. And to top it all off, he sucked on the wound to make it even more visible. "Mmmm~…" The older ninja smiled; hearing those sounds come from his lover was making his nervousness ease away bit by bit. With more courage gained, Lee began to unbuckle and unzip Gaara's vest, removing it when finished. Then it came to his trench coat. Lee had no idea why he wore that thick coat all the time, especially since he lived in the desert. He is surprised that he hasn't had a serious heatstroke by now, but nonetheless he couldn't help but think of him as being absolutely sexy in that outfit of his. Bandaged fingers unbuttoned Gaara's trench coat, seemingly caressing and taking his time unbuttoning; one button at a time. With every new skin that was revealed, light fluffy kisses would be showered on the delicate flesh of the pale torso.

Soon, a mouth was gripped on a suckling nipple; teething and tonguing the sweet bud that solely belonged to Gaara. "Ah~!" Gaara couldn't help but to moan aloud; that flesh was so sensitive, and Lee's mouth was so close to his heart, he thought he was going to explode with this odd feeling. Lee almost pulled back from the sudden moan, and Gaara's body arching closer to him. He could actually feel the light thumping of his lover's heartbeat on his lips; it made him smile at the feeling. He was happy that his lover was alive; he loved to hear that heart beating. He never wanted it to stop. Because that heart indicated life, Gaara was alive, well, and happy. That is all he ever wanted from the redhead. Gaara could leave him tomorrow, and as long as Gaara was happy, he would let him go. He would be upset, but all he ever wants for the redhead is his happiness. He would do anything to make him happy; Lee would be a failure if he ever made Gaara upset. Lee doesn't deserve to get in the way of Gaara's happiness; he is just lucky that Lee is what is making him happy; because Gaara is what makes Lee happy too. They were made for each other.

Gaara's breathing was becoming more erratic, and he was getting hotter. Luckily, Lee's saliva cooled his heated flesh slightly, but he wanted more. Fingers and teeth prodded each little bud blooming from the redhead's chest until they were erect happily. Lee leaned back, admiring his work of art, decorated on the younger ones body. His lips were swollen; those eyes were a misty green, his hair was a tangled mess of red locks, all adorned by a mark made by Lee himself, signifying that this man was taken.

Their lips connected once again, as Lee began to caress the magnificent body of Sabakuno Gaara. "Mmmm~…" Lee grinned, "I'm doing everything right… I have to be…! Gaara-kun would have no reason to moan so beautifully like that, unless I am doing this right, right?" As Lee conversed with himself, Gaara got to work undressing the leaf of that outrageous green spandex suit that he wore all the time. Lee didn't even realize that Gaara secretly slipped down the zipper on the back of his suit, and was currently massaging his way down a muscular back, slowly removing the material. Lee's lips separated, and he tilted his head towards his back, feeling those soft hands guide his clothing off of his shoulders. "Ngh… Gaara…" his speech was slightly muffled by Gaara's tongue refusing to let go of Lee's. The younger of the two, pushed Lee's head back down onto an awaiting, hungry mouth; not quite finished with their playtime just yet. The raven haired male grunted at the eagerness of the redhead underneath him; he took the time now to unbutton and unzip the Kazekage's pants, eagerly pulling them down to his knees. Gaara shivered slightly when those bandaged hands brushed against his hips, sending a wave of nervousness shooting through him.

Eventually, Lee had to separate from the breathtaking kiss; they both sharply took in a breath of air then panted harshly from the lack of oxygen they forced upon themselves. Gaara's chest heaved taking as much air as possible; he would have never thought something as simple as a kiss could make him feel so lightheaded. "L-L…Lee…-kun…" Lee paused to look into his lovers eyes; those wondrous aquatic sapphire eyes, were now a hazy green. It made him smile, seeing his lover enjoy this so much. Over the months he has learned that Gaara doesn't express emotions with words, or with actions. No, he learned that his lover shows emotion through his eyes. Those beautiful eyes. It was like magic; Gaara could change the color of his eyes through his emotions. Like when his is sad, Gaara's eyes show a grayish-green color; or when his is happy, they are a bright blue. There was no way he could ever hide how he is feeling towards Lee. He could easily pin-point what the redhead was feeling just by looking in those wonderful eyes.

"Lee…" And now, Gaara's eyes were a misty green, signifying want. He wanted the leaf, and he wanted him now. "Yes… My love…?" Gaara arched his neck, groaning out a soft "Take me…" as those beautiful eyes closed once again. "Are you sure your ready, Gaara-kun…?" Lee asked as he couldn't help, but to dip his face into that succulent neck; smelling and tasting the sweet sweat that is Gaara. The sand ninja's head tilted back, staring at the leaf with determining dark blue eyes. "Yes…" Lee's eyes widened; how can he be so confident? Lee was absolutely terrified; and he isn't even the one that is going to be penetrated. Yet, Gaara was the impatient one to hurry and get on with it. The leaf could only sigh; he pulled the rest of Gaara's pants off, including boxers, and gasped at him and all of his glory. When Lee pulled at the strained fabric of the boxers, a pale erection, with a red tip, bounced happily at the escape from the horrid fabric. "Ohhh… A-Ahhh…." The redhead sighed happily as the tightness from below finally was set free. Lee, however, swallowed thickly at the sight.

Gaara was sprawled out on his back, sweat glistened his body, highlighting it perfectly, as his erection stood proudly in-between his legs. Oh, how Lee absolutely loved Gaara. He loved him so much. He couldn't believe that all of this was his. Lee's hands soon had a mind of its own as one of them gently caressed Gaara's thigh, his eyes fallowing its movements. Gaara's breath hitched; strangely, this touch sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. The leaf's other hand joined the fray, as it caressed a pale hip on the other side; Lee's eyes jumping back and forwards from each hand.

Ok, now this was just plain torture. Gaara let out a whined moan "Lee-kun… Don't tease me…" Gaara saw his face ting a shade of red just below a tomato color, and he let go almost immediately. "S-Sorry, Gaara-kun…! I-I just… got a little lost in the moment." The Kazekage couldn't help but to smile softly at the leafs generosity. "It's ok, Lee… Would you like to prepare me…? Or… let me do it?" At this question, Lee's face did match a tomato red; but he quickly moved in for a quick kiss. "No, Gaara-kun… I shall do it for you… It is the least I can do for our first time…" Gaara smiled softly at his lover; Lee smiling back "So, where is the lubrication?" Lee asked. He knew that they both went to the Hentai store before and purchased two types of lubricating gel. One was a gel that was specially made to heat up on contact; this would intensify pleasure and dull any pain associated with it. But, the downfall was that this was not made for anal sex, it was made mostly for vaginal sex, yet it was odd that this gel was extremely thick. Normally, the thicker the gel, the chances are that it was made especially for anal sex. The second one that they got was a lubricant that was specially made for anal sex. This had a sort of pain reliever put inside of the gel to reduce the pain associated with anal sex. Along with those, they also retrieved some condoms, just in case. Gaara didn't want to purchase them, but Lee insisted that they would practice safe sex.

Gaara pointed downwards at the bed, and Lee reached out underneath the bed, and retrieved both of the lubricants, and a condom. Quickly, Gaara snatched the condom and threw it across the room "You are not wearing that… Not for our first time." Lee blinked. "Gaara-kun! Why did you do that? We must be safe!" Gaara glared at him "Lee, we are both virgins! It is not like you have AIDS or something!" Lee shut his lip, and glared back, but not as harshly as his lover. "I don't want something to be in the way, Lee… I want to feel you, not some silicone lining covering you… I want to feel skin against skin…" Thick brows furrowed in defeat. "Alright Gaara-kun… Whatever you say my love…" He didn't want to upset his lover, and he thought that for their first time it would be much more romantic if they go unprotected anyways.

Lee popped open the anal lube and poured some onto his fingers, coating them thickly in the thick goo. Gaara simply watched as his lovers hand massaged the gel onto his fingers; one hand lifted Gaara's leg to rest on his shoulders as he slowly made his way down to the entrance to unimaginable pleasure, looking up at Gaara one last time for reassurance. The younger of the two simply smiled and nodded his head, closing his eyes for what was to come next. Lee's index and middle finger slowly tapped at the puckered entrance, before massaging the outside of it, thickly coating it in the clear substance. Gaara gasped at the coldness of the lube, and shivered slightly at the feel of his lover's fingers.

Lee sighed, "Here we go…" at that, he pushed his index finger slowly past his lover's tight entrance, only letting an inch slip past, thoroughly coating Gaara's walls with the lube one inch at a time. Gaara's breath hitched, there was no pain, but just the feeling of Lee sent shivers of pleasure down his whole body. He was so eager, all he really wanted was Lee to be inside of him already, but he knew of the consequences of doing it dry; he could possibly cause damage to his sensitive anal muscles. Without proper preparation, they both could easily tear through Gaara's body, making him bleed severely, and possibly need stitching afterwards. The leaf sighed; he could feel his member twitch jealously at the tight feel his fingers were receiving. He couldn't help but to blush at what was to come next. Pushing his finger more, Lee gently twirled his digit inside of his lover listening to him groan in satisfaction.

Gaara's invisible brows furrowed in concentration; if the feeling of Lee's fingers was this intense he couldn't wait to feel his lover fully entwine with him. Lee closed his eyes and began to thrust his finger into the loosening entrance of his lover. "Lee…!" They both were so eager to start; Gaara's mind clicked into thinking that the leafs finger was his own hard flesh moving within him, causing him to moan out his lovers name on accident; the feeling was too intense, he needed him now. Lee groaned out softly after his name left those perfect lips. "A-Am I hurting you…?" Quickly, Gaara shook his head. "N-No, Lee-kun… M-More…" The taller male leaned forwards, ultimately pushing Gaara's leg forwards to get better access to that tight warm entrance, and gently pushed another finger to join the first. Gaara gripped the sheets lightly, panting breathlessly. Thrusting was soon acquired by a scissoring motion to help widen the area for the larger intrusion. It felt so odd to Gaara, but didn't say that it wasn't pleasurable. That lubrication was really doing its job, it was nearly painless. The only pain he felt was when it would first penetrate, then it would feel good from there on out. Lee started to thrust a little faster, gently moving his hips as if he was already inside of Gaara. He had to find that sweet-spot inside of the small redhead. He read that it was called their prostate; a pleasurable bundle of nerves that would help ease Lee's fright of harming his lover, if found. He read that a romantic seme would find it and remember where it was inside of their lovers, for immediate pleasure whenever they would connect. The book said that once it is found the uke will cry out-"Ah! Lee!"

That single cry sent a pleasurable sensation flowing straight towards his groin, making Lee moan himself. A final, third finger was added to help complete the stretching process. At this, though, Gaara grunted at the sudden intrusion of the third finger. But was soon clouded in pleasure as they continued their menstruations on his sweet spot. Lee couldn't believe that he finally found his lovers prostate already. "G-Gaara-kun… Do you think you are ready…?" Instead of an answer, Gaara simply arched downwards on those amazing fingers, almost not hearing what his lover had said. "U-Ugh… Ooooooh…" The leaf didn't want to keep the redhead waiting, so without further a due, he pulled his fingers from that warm cavern to prepare himself for the final intrusion.

Gaara blinked when he felt a sense of loss, and looked down to see Lee grabbing the warming lubricant and open it with a pop. He sat up and watched as Lee was squeezing the gel onto his fingers, shivering at the warmth it brought on immediate contact. With his other hand, he pulled down his pants, and slipped out of them completely and threw them to the ground. Gaara couldn't help but to peek at Lee's own proud manhood standing erect in-between his boyfriend's legs. This was the first time he has ever seen his lover naked; it actually shocked him. Lee was definitely bigger than he was in length and in girth, which made him swallow thickly. Maybe he should have thought about this… but the look on Lee's face made that thought disappear; he didn't want to ruin this chance for him. He knew that for their first time, it was going to be more painful for himself and less painful for Lee, but he shouldn't get in the way of his pleasure. Lee, more than, deserves this.

Gaara kept watch on Lee's hand as it made its way down to his own length, and massaged the thick gel on it. Lee cocked his head back at the intense heat that struck his dick the moment the gel came into contact with his already heated flesh. Aqua eyes couldn't look away from the magnificent sight of his lover pleasing himself. With every soft groan he emitted, pale cheeks would get redder with a blush. Lee actually had to pull himself away from masturbating, he wanted to be inside of his lover; and he didn't want to keep him waiting any longer. "You ready…?" Gaara sighed softly, and closed his eyes slowly making his way to Lee, as he criss-crossed his legs for his lover to sit.

Gaara placed his hands on both of Lee's knees pausing to look at his lovers coated member; should he do this? Lee could see that Gaara's confidence was chipping away, now it is like a complete 180. Lee is now the confident one, and Gaara was the one that was shaking with nervousness. The shy redhead looked away not capable of looking into Lee's eyes. The leaf eventually, held Gaara's hand; a silent, but reassuring smile that everything will be alright. Gaara's stomach was doing flips, he was so nervous. But seeing that face, made him smile back and carefully, he made his way onto his lovers lap. With his hands still on his knees, Gaara wasn't expecting his own manhood to brush past Lee's; he gripped tightly onto Lee and arched his back moaning softly. "Mmmm…" Lee was too, lost in the moment of their quick connection of flesh, only making him want to be inside of his lover even more.

Slowly, Gaara moved to straddle Lee on his knees and keeping a good grip on his shoulders for support and balance. Since Gaara was much smaller than Lee, this position only made Gaara a couple of inches taller, making him look down to see those coal eyes concentrate on the redheads moves. Lee assisted Gaara into position over himself, so he could easily sit Gaara down onto him; with hands on his hips, they locked eyes. Lee reached up and kissed Gaara once more before he would descend. "I love you, Gaara-kun…" Gaara's breath caught in his throat when he felt the tip of Lee's member touch his puckered entrance. The lubrication freezing at first, then heating in a pleasurable spike. "I-I… Love you too… Lee-kun…" Lee kept his cool gaze locked on Gaara "We will go when you are ready…" he whispered softly.

Gaara glanced down at the massive flesh he is about to impale himself on. "This is going to hurt…" he thought as he breathed deeply, preparing for the pain. Large tan hands massaged his lower back to help ease some of the nervousness he was feeling. Was this all a dream? This all seemed so unreal. Gaara couldn't help but to doubt this reality. Never did he think that he would ever be in the arms of the person he loves. And now, he is about to make love to his secret crush, for god knows how many years. Lee stared back into his lover's nervous gaze, smiling sincerely for comfort. The smaller boy only swallowed thickly, as he peeked over his shoulder to see where he was going. With a quite sigh, he placed his head neatly up against Lee's head, resting on his shoulder; his arms wrapping loosely around a strong back. He knew that Lee would help him if he would miss, so with that in mind, he, very slowly, lowered himself onto Lee's lap.

The raven haired man maneuvered his hands to cup his lover's ass, spreading them and supporting his weight at the same time. Lee could feel the hot breath of his lover ghost past his neck, only heightening the sensation further. Gaara gasped when the tip of Lee's member pressed eagerly at his opening, begging for entrance. Quickly, he had second thoughts; lifting himself up just enough to hover slightly over the hard flesh. The older ninja's brow furrowed in confusion as he opened his eyes back up to look up at his lover. He was shaking. "L-Lee…? I can't do this…" Said person could only look down sadly, he really wanted this now, but didn't want to force Gaara if he wasn't ready. "…alright…" He felt a little disappointed; he would have to take a cold shower now to get rid of this hard on. Although, he really wanted to get rid of it in a different way, but he knew Gaara. If Gaara wasn't ready, then forcing it on him will only make him never want to do it again. Lee sighed, his hands sliding down to Gaara's thighs, about to slip his way from underneath the redhead, until Gaara squeezed him tight, not allowing movement.

"W-Where are you going…? I didn't finish my sentence…" Lee paused, listening to what he had to say. "I w-want you to pull me down… I can't do it by myself…" Black coal eyes lit up happily, "Of course, Gaara-kun…" Lee decided to move slowly, as to not scare him. With gentle hands, he re-gripped onto the supple ass-cheeks of his red haired lover, squeezing them gently. With Lee holding him up, Gaara maneuvered his legs to wrap around his lover's strong body, fully completing the Lotus position. Lee knew that he would have to be careful; one wrong move and Gaara would want to stop and never do this again. With a heavy lust in his heart, Lee pulled Gaara down on top of him, _slowly_. The smaller ninja held his breath as he felt his body being lowered.

First, the tip pressed firmly at the ring of muscle, pushing and prodding its way into the warmth. Lee didn't have to try hard to push in, since the lubrication made things so much easier. Gaara could almost hear the pop as the head of Lee's dick sneaked inside of him a little too quickly. "A-Ahhh…!" pale fingers gripped firmly at deep black locks of hair, the other gripped a strong shoulder for dear life. It hurt, but what shocked him most of all was the pressure. Gaara closed his eyes and breathed deeply letting out breathy moans on every other breath; he could feel his lover inside of him…Just that thought alone was helping to ease some of the pain, along with the glorious, intense heat from the lubrication. "Ohhh~…" The tight heat… It boggled Lee's mind, how can someone be this tight? It was so delicious…He wanted more. He decided to wait for Gaara's cue, though. No sense, on getting his source of pleasure upset by moving without permission.

The only sound heard was those breathy moans from the redhead, the rest was silence as Lee stayed absolutely still to allow Gaara to adjust. Lee knew that Gaara is a very sensitive person, especially to physical contact. It took a good minute and a half for Gaara to shakily say "M-Move…" With more slow actions, Lee began to pull his lover down onto him further, groaning at the feeling of going deeper into the binding heat. It was when Gaara flinched harshly that Lee forgot to stop to allow adjustment; he paused half-way muttering a "Sorry…" He just couldn't help it. He felt so good. The feeling of pressure rose greatly when Lee continued to penetrate him. He could feel his sphincter squeeze tightly at the intrusion; his blunt nails gripping onto a tough shoulder for added comfort. He couldn't help but to snuggle into Lee's neck; he needed something to keep him from pulling out and saying "I'm done!" He knew he wanted this; not only for himself, but for Lee too. It wouldn't be fair if he were to leave now, to have a taste of the pleasure then taking it away when he was getting used to it, only wanting more. "L-Lee-kun…"

It felt so magnificent. It took a lot of willpower for Lee to keep from thrusting up into that blistering heat. Luckily, he had a lot of it. He knew that Gaara was the one who was in control of this, he maybe the seme, but it was Gaara who called the shots. This adjustment took longer than the last, make that almost two-and-a-half minutes longer. It didn't matter though, Lee would wait forever for his lover; luckily, he had a lot of strength to carry him and keep him in that position. It was Lee who was actually holding him up; it warmed his heart that Gaara would trust him this much as to let his whole body weight be supported by him. All he had to do was to let go, and Gaara would impale on him at full speed, and as deep as he can go. But Lee would never do such a thing to his poor redhead, he was in enough pain as it is already, there was no way he was going to make it any worse for him.

"M-M…Move… All the way…" Lee swallowed, and nodded softly to the redhead's request. He spread the cheeks further apart, and slowly continued the intrusion. Gaara's gaze was locked on the beds headboard as his body lowered; Lee moaned softly as he felt himself becoming encased in that velvety heat. The heating lubrication made it even more intense, with the tightness and all; he thought he was going to lose his member from the circulating tightness and heat mixture. Gaara couldn't moan, nor could he speak. It was too much for him; the lubrication only made it that much better. The deeper he got, the hotter it became. While the pain rose, so too did the pleasure. A concoction of heat, pain, pleasure, and pressure all mixed into an intoxicating feeling at the pit of his stomach. And he wanted more.

When their hips met, Lee's eyes rolled back leaning on Gaara more, signaling that he felt absolute bliss from this experience. Gaara gasped as he felt him and his lover fully entwine, immediately he buried his head into Lee's neck gasping for breath, it all felt so good. He arched his back, desperately trying to feel his lover more, only ending up sinking further down onto the hard dick of Rock Lee. "Ahhh~!" A strong back arched as he felt those warm damp walls closing tightly around him; ultimately pushing himself even deeper into that delicious cavern. Gaara, sharply, took an intake of breath; when he pushed himself even deeper, he thought he was going to collapse. "Lee…-kun… aaaaaahhhhhhhhh… G-Go… You can… m-move, now…m-move…" The taller male gripped tighter onto the plushy flesh in his hands, gritting his teeth at the extended moan emitted from his lover; the hot breath sweeping past his already heated neck.

"Gaara-kun…" Lee moaned as he lifted his lover until he was only a head in, then slowly pulling him back down onto him. "Ah~!" Lee knew that he couldn't last long with this binding heat surrounding him, but he couldn't help but to worry about Gaara. "G-Gaara-kun… A-are you alright…?" That single thrust made the smaller male see stars; he was almost too concentrated on the intrusion he barely heard his lover speak. "H-Huh…?" Lee swallowed, worried that he is harming his lover. "Are you alright? Would you like me to go slower?" He couldn't possibly go any slower, but he couldn't help but to be polite. He felt Gaara's head shake from side to side on his neck "N-No… K-Keep going… Don't s-stop…" Gaara didn't want to stop, he knew that Lee was feeling complete bliss from this experience, even thought it hurt Gaara a little in the process. Lee sighed, and brought his lover up once again then dropped him down onto his lap, setting a slow and deep pace.

"A-Ahh… Oh, Gaara-kun… So, warm… You feel so good…" Gaara couldn't help but smile, the pain was subsiding and the welcoming feel of pleasure began to sprinkle about him. He loved that Lee was enjoying this, and it was all because of him. Then it clicked, Lee was the only one enjoying himself. Gaara hasn't signified pleasure since the thrusting started; he had to find his pleasure spot inside of him. "Now where was it again…" he thought as he closed his eyes and began to angle Gaara's landing on each thrust.

Gaara closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Lee. The heat was making this all really worth it, he didn't know what Lee was feeling but he knew that there was no other feeling than to have the one you love, so dearly, inside of him. He read that the uke actually receives the most pleasure, even though he also receives the most pain. It is just the fact that, the deep sensation of one being thrust inside of another; the deep penetration, the burning sensation, and the feeling of being filled to capacity is actually much more satisfying than being on the seme side.

But it was when Lee rocked him into a thrust that was angled to the right slightly, that really made him see stars. Gaara jolted up; back arching forwards as his hips slammed down onto Lee's, his eyes closed out of pure bliss as he yelped out the loudest moan since they started, gripping Lee as tight as he can. Lee's eyes almost bulged as those hips jerked downward, engulfing him completely. "Aaaahh! God! Gaara!" His cries mixed with Gaara's, as he knew that he found what he was looking for. Gaara didn't even expect that shrill cry that escaped from his throat, it even surprised him, but he couldn't help himself that single thrust sent an electrifying burst of pleasure pulsing throughout his body. He needed more…

"Lee! H-Harder! Please!" without a response, Lee did as he was told. He kept the same speed, but when it was time to descend, he slammed Gaara's waist against his own in absolute bliss. Oh, how he never wanted this to end. For even deeper penetration, he thrusts in whenever that delicious cavern would swallow his dick whole. "Gaara-k-kun…!" Gaara gasped then moaned as his prostate was abused wantonly. There was no way he would make it very long like this; the pressure in the pit of his stomach was already at a boiling point. He could feel his pre-cum leaking out of him and onto Lee's abdomen, slicking up the friction between him and Lee's stomach even more. By this point, he was drooling. His vision was getting hazy, and he could barely speak coherently or at all really.

"Lee… I… Ah…! I'm gonna… G-Gonna…" Lee knew that Gaara was on the edge, right now. "Cum for me… Cum for me, Gaara…" Gaara leaned back to look into his lovers eyes, as his body was viciously slammed down over and over again. All it took was one look, and their lips connected in a hungry fit of teeth and tongues. Gaara hummed quietly in the kiss and let his hands tangle in black locks; as Lee's own squeezed harder on Gaara's succulent ass-cheeks, ultimately spreading them even wider. Now that Gaara's ears weren't pressed into Lee's skin he would hear the sloshing of his entrance make an intoxicating slick sound whenever Lee would thrust in and out of him, it turned him on even more, pushing him even closer to the edge.

"L-Lee-kun~! Aaaahhh!" The pressure was getting too much to handle. Gaara gripped tightly onto Lee's shoulders to brace for the impact of his impending orgasm. His eyes rolled back as he closed them, slamming himself down onto Lee for his final time, using his weight to keep Lee angled to stab directly into his prostate. The redhead seemed to glow as he came onto Lee's chest with graceful bliss. Lee couldn't help but to look up at his lovers head tilted back and his mouth hung slightly open. He was surely as sight to see during his immense orgasm; Lee smiled as he felt exactly 3 spurts of his lovers essence line his stomach and chest. After a time-slowing act of three-and-a-half seconds, Gaara sighed harshly and basically collapsed onto Lee. His head resting in the exact place it was at before; his arms hung loosely at Lee's shoulders drooping from his back.

During that intense moment, Lee felt Gaara's sphincter collapse tightly around him. He yelped out a moan of his own, and desperately tried to thrust into the welcoming tight heat. Gaara was too tired to even comprehend the pain, or tell Lee to slow down. The afterglow simply overtaking the time it would take for Lee to finally complete with his own orgasm. It only took Lee seconds to shove as hard and deep as he could, and cum with such force, Gaara gasped as he felt Lee fill him to the brim with his seed. Lee almost fell back, but caught himself with one hand, while the other massaged a pale lower back. He felt like he was floating in mid-air, the afterglow of his orgasm sending his head spiraling. Lee looked down at Gaara gasping for breath; he was exhausted, but looked very content and pleased. "Gaara-kun…?" said person hummed quietly in question back "A-Are you alright?" A smile crept up on his lips when he felt Gaara nod into his neck; he did it. He has satisfied Gaara, he has made him happy and best of all, he has made him feel so good.

Carefully, Lee wrapped an arm around Gaara's waist, and a hand on his neck, and leaned forwards to lay Gaara down on the bed, resting his head on a pillow. Lee smiled when he leaned back to see Gaara with his eyes closed softly and a small, gentle smile on those pink lips. The taller ninja placed a delicate kiss on those tender lips, and slowly pulled out of his lover. Gaara grimaced, during the extraction, but then softened back into that sweet smile when finished. Lee laid down next to him and cuddled closely to the warmth. The redhead's eyebrows furrowed when he felt something inside of him slowly leaking out, so he clenched trying to keep his lover's seed still inside of him. He slowly lidded his eyes and looked over to see Lee scooping up his own essence from his chest, with his fingers, and tasting it. "Wh-What are you doing…?" he asked questionably. "Mmmm~… you taste good, Gaara-kun…" said person just turned and blushed. Lee smiled, and finished cleaning his chest of the delicious juice that came from his one and only love; with gentle hands, he turned Gaara towards him and flushed him against his front, for a soft bear hug. "Thank you so much, Gaara-kun… This is… the best night of my life, I am so happy…" Gaara groaned slightly as he was turned onto his side to be hugged by Lee, and smiled when he spoke. "No, Lee… Thank you, for such a wonderful night…"

Lee released Gaara and looked into his glorious hazy, satisfied, blue eyes. Gaara never looked more beautiful, as he lay there staring up at Lee. A pale hand ghosting over his own bare, pale thigh, his other hand resting below thick red locks, holding his head up for support. There was still a small stream of pre-cum that lead down his limp member, as his knee rested on the bed over top the other making his juicy thigh seem thicker in the gleam of the moonlight. Of course, nothing could compare to his eyes; lidded, afterglow, inducing glass diamonds that sparkled with so much emotion and spirit. Years before at the chunin exams, those eyes were an emotionless aqua that were dim, and lifeless. Looking at him now, shocked him that he could change so much in so little time. Lee kissed him fully on those delicious lips, dipping his tongue into his lover's mouth. Gaara cringed a little as he tasted his own cum against Lee's tongue, but didn't falter as they exchanged saliva. "Lee…" Gaara managed to say between the open mouthed kiss "Mmm?" Lee hummed back, "Mmm… Tired…" He couldn't lie, he was about to pass out at any minute. Their activity, really took a lot out of him, and he wanted nothing more than to relax and sleep.

Lee immediately broke the kiss, and apologized. "S-Sorry, Gaara-kun…! Please, rest…" Almost on cue, Gaara tucked his head under the leafs neck, sighing contently as his body hummed from the satisfaction of their sex. "Good-night, Lee-kun…" he sighed just before closing his eyes, the feel of Lee's strong heartbeat thumping through his neck against the Kazekage's cheek. The leaf smiled wider, "Good-night, Gaara-kun…" and tucked his precious redhead against him perfectly, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. Soon enough, both of them were fast asleep with a smile on both of their faces. "I love you…"

* * *

**Please review, I worked so hard on this and I would like to know what you think about it :)**


End file.
